Solar Flare
Solar Flare is a mutant SandWing and one of the Four Flames. She is a protagonist in "Wings of Fire: the Four Flames Saga" and was intended to be a minor protagonist in the formerly upcoming fanfiction "Shade of the Heir." She was created by (who else?) FourFlames. Description Solar Flare is a dark yellow Sandwing with golden underscales and gray eyes. Every time the sun is almost completely gone, her scales glow a bright lime and her eyes turn white. This is a reference to how the sky flashes green when the sun goes down in Antarctica. However, her strange mutant mode lasts only about a minute, and when the moons are up and the sun is down, she reverts back to herself. She is a take-charge leader with an organized mind and a fondness for her friends. She is kind, loyal and smart, and always seems to know what to do. She has a huge vocabulary. She lets others have a chance to contribute to actions. She always wants peace. In the formerly upcoming fanfiction "Shade of the Heir," she was intended to be a Talon of Peace. Powers Solar Flare has the abilities to breathe fire, blend in with desert sand, survive for a long time without water, and owns a poisonous barbed tail. When the sun goes down, she gets slightly stronger for a few minutes. Relationships SUPERIOR: Superior's rebellious attitude and spontaneous personality often annoys Solar Flare, but she deals with her anyways, as the Nightwing is her 'sister.' Superior is also very messy and disorderly, which bothers her as well, but she knows that she is useful and cares about her, and so they share a sibling-like bond. CLOUDFIRE: Cloudfire is just extremely arrogant and always too calm. He irritates Solar Flare a lot, and is always quarreling with the ever-consistent Superior. She sees him as an argumentative younger sibling, but cares deeply about him anyways, because she knows he has a brilliant and loving mind. STALACICLE: Solar Flare appreciates Stalacicle a lot. He is always helping her and the other Flames, and is in a proactive, good mood most of the time. She is grateful for his knack at breaking up arguments and he's very sweet and has his creative twist on things, although not the smartest of dragons. She thinks he is a wonderful dragonet. THRASHER: Solar Flare loves her dad, but he's not very smart and is mostly a brute-strength dragon. She still loves how he would do anything for family, though. FENNEC: Solar Flare loves her mother, her take-charge, brave, beautiful and caring mother. She wants to be just like her. She hadn't seen her mother in her whole life, so was overjoyed when they first met and even more overjoyed when she realized she hadn't been abandoned because her mother didn't want her. Quotes "Come on guys, we're a team. Everyone gets a fair chance to say what they want to do next. So let's have a vote." "Please get focused." "Ummm.... I didn't mean to, uh, intrude..." "DO THIS. DO THAT. AND STUFF." Trivia She is the physical representation of the true color Gold. Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Characters